Users listen to, watch or otherwise receive broadcasts in a variety of contexts. For example, it is common to listen to the radio broadcast while driving, riding public transit, exercising, hiking, doing chores, or the like. Additionally, users now are more often using Global Positioning and other broadcast-based location services for navigation and recreation.
In the case of radio, the user may hear a song he or she likes but might not hear or be able to remember the title of the song or the name of the artist. Or a user might see a portion of a television (“TV”) broadcast that seems interesting but not catch the name of the program, or the store that sells a product in an advertisement. Or the user might be driving using an navigation system, and see a restaurant or store that looks interesting on route to another destination.
Often, even when identifying information is provided, the user might not have ready access to a pen or paper to write down the information (e.g., when driving) and might not be able to remember it later. This can make it difficult for users who want to acquire interesting content to locate the content later.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving the problems discussed above. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above. Thus, it would therefore be desirable to provide improved techniques to facilitate communication and storing of information about broadcasts.